Half-Mario 2
Half-Mario 2 is the second game in the Half-Mario series of Shames. It's exactly the same as the first, but in 3d on the Xbox! Yay! Nobody knows why it went from NintenDO to Microsoft like that, and he doesn't care. It was the first Mario shame to feature Gordon Freeman as a side character who sells Squadala Man's flyers to get people to join the Squadala Empire in it's mission of Hyrule conquest. Gameplay You shoot weird mutant things with guns and hit things with Weegee. It sucked for 2 reasons: #Weegee was featured as the main weapon instead of Malleo as in the last shame, even know Weegee was Destroyed in the last shame. #You press down to jump. Weapons 1. Crowbar: The same old weapon we know and love from the first game. Use it to play whack-a-mole with headcrabs, scanners and manhacks. 2. USP Match: Simply a standard side arm, the pistol is great for taking out headcrabs and setting explosive barrels on fire. It is also a godsend after you have run around with nothing but a crowbar and foul language. 3. .357 Magnum: Similar to the original .357 from Half-Mario, this one does not have a zoom function. It also doesn’t carry as much ammunition. However, it packs a massive punch, and you will forget about any shortcomings the first time you see a Combine flip from a headshot. 4. SPAS-12: Essentially the same beast as HL1, with both single and double fire. It is a powerful, effective weapon at close range, great for taking out zombies and antlions. The one main difference between it and its predecessor is that it only holds 6 shells, so conserve your ammo! 5. MP-7: The MP7 is a respectable little submachine gun with a high rate of fire but fairly low level of damage. To make up for that it also has a grenade launcher alternate fire that can be very useful in tight situations. 6. Zero Point Enery Field Manipulator (Grav. Gun): The greatest weapon ever made. The gravity gun can be used to interact with almost every non-organic object in the game. It turns barrels and propane tanks into bludgeons of death, and makes retrieving weapons, health and ammunition easy as hell. 7. Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle: Using the omnipresent Combine pulse technology, the Combine Assault Rifle does devastating amounts of damage quickly, at the expense of ammunition at a high rate. The alternate fire shoots a plasma ball that bounces around like a giant rubber ball, killing anything it touches outright (with the exception of some of the larger foes). 8. Crossbow: The new crossbow is a sniper's dream. It fires a piece of heated rebar over a long distance, and can be used to pin people to wall. It is a one shot one kill weapon against all but the toughest enemies. 9. RPG Launcher: Still the best tool around for taking out flying targets. The HM2 version lacks the alternate fire that turns off the targeting laser, but who used that mode anyway? 10. Weegee: It's Firing Modes are Unknown. 11. Satchel Charge: The satchel charge can be easily slid across floors, or thrown into foxholes, windows and/or doors. Each charge is detonated with a radio device and their splash damage is larger and causes more damage than the grenades. Use extreme caution. 12. Unholy Whiskey Vomit: The properties of this weapon are unknown, as using it crashes the game and causes the console to disappear down a black hole. Story This game takes place after the last one. Mario is brought out of stasis by the mysterious G-Man, who inserts him into a train arriving at City 17. After arriving at the station and eluding Combine forces, Mario joins Lambda resistance members including Malleo, a former Black Mesa security guard now working undercover as a Combine CP officer, and Luigi Vance, the daughter of one of Mario's former colleagues, Gordon Freeman. After a failed attempt to teleport Mario to Black Mesa East from Dr. Kleiner's makeshift laboratory, Mario, re-equipped with the HEV suit and a crowbar, is forced to embark on foot through the city's old canal system. After obtaining an airboat, he battles his way to Black Mesa East, several miles from the city. Mario is reintroduced to Gordon and meets Squadala Man. Luigi introduces Mario to his large pet robot Gay Luigi and gives him a "Gravity Gun", a weapon which allows Mario to pick up and move any large object with ease. Black Mesa East soon comes under Combine attack and Gordon and Squadala Man are captured to be taken to the Combine prison, Nova Prospekt. Mario and Luigi are forced to take separate ways to Nova Prospekt; Mario takes a detour through the headcrab zombie-infested town of Ravenholm, receiving help from its last survivor, Fat Mario. After making his way through the town, and a mine, Mario makes his way to a Resistance outpost. Mario is provided with a Dune Buggy, which he uses to travel along a crumbling coastal road to Nova Prospekt. Along the way, Mario encounters frequent Combine patrols, and helps one of the resistance leaders, Colonel Odessa Cubbage, to defend a resistance base from a Combine gunship. After crossing an antlion-infested beach, Mario enters Nova Prospekt, where he is reunited with Luigi. They manage to locate Gordon, but discover that Squadala Man is a Combine informant. Before they can stop him, she teleports herself and Gordon back to City 17's Citadel. The Combine teleporter explodes as Mario and Luigi use it to escape Nova Prospekt. When they reappear in Kleiner's lab, a shaken Dr. Kleiner reveals to Mario and Luigi that they were caught in a slow teleport, during which a week had passed. In their absence, the Resistance, who heard about what had happened at Nova Prospekt, has mobilized against the Combine, turning City 17 into a battleground. During the fighting, Luigi is captured by the Combine and taken to the Citadel, and Mario fights through the city with the aid of Gay Luigi and His Clone to reach it. Inside the Citadel, he is caught in a Combine confiscation chamber that destroys all of his weapons except for the Gravity Gun, the energy enhancing its capabilities and allowing Mario to escape and dispatch platoons of Citadel soldiers. Eventually, Mario is captured riding in a Combine transport pod and is taken to Dr. Daisy's office, where he and Dr. Squadala Man are waiting with Gordon and Luigi in captivity. Dr. Daisy begins to explain his plans for further conquest of the humans by the Combine, contrary to what he told Dr. Squadala Man. Angered, Dr. Squadala Man frees Mario, Luigi, and Gordon before they are teleported off-world. Dr. Daisy tries to escape through a portal, but Mario pursues him and destroys the portal reactor with the supercharged Gravity Gun. Daisy appears to be annihilated in the resulting explosion. Just before Mario and Luigi are about to meet a similar fate, time suddenly stops. The G-Man reappears, praising Mario for his actions, before placing him back into stasis. Category:Shames Category:Best Shames Category:Mario Games on Xbox